In radio communication networks, such as the Long Term Evolution (LTE) or the LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), network planning comprises the use of common base stations (Node B, NB). The eNB typically provides radio coverage for a certain geographical area and performs radio resource management related activities such as providing cell selection related information to user equipments (UE).
In order for the UE to communicate with eNB, there needs to be a radio link between the UE and the eNB. In order to create the radio link, the UE needs to perform the cell selection procedure when the UE is powered on or emerges in a certain area. However, it may occur that the cell selection does not succeed and, as a result, the UE is not able to establish the radio link to any eNB.